sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
IDylan
tvguy is an administrator on the Community. He joined on November 2, 2009 and became an admin on June 21, 2010. He has been responsible for much of the activity increases on SBC and features. He renamed himself "iDylan" on July 5th, 2012. Director in Chief On July 6th, 2012, Dylan proposed a new staff system, which was later supported by a majority of the staff, and received supportive reactions from the Community. Dylan entered his term as the first Director in Chief on July 7th, 2012. He immediately began to contact old members, and had the first Deputy Director, jjsthekid, contact several of them through Facebook. He also held an election to determine which two users would take up the two empty seats on the Board, which eventually resulted in Steel Sponge and SG12 becoming the first two user-elected delegates on the Board. Over the next few days, Dylan proposed that the Community move to CleverKite for hosting after the problems earlier that year with Lunarpages. It was ultimately passed, and communications with CleverKite began. On July 12th, Dylan, Robert (Clappy), and Andrew (of the SpongeBob SquarePants Wiki) engaged in a very productive meeting about SpongeBob Universe and completed a lot. That day, Dylan reenacted Staff Meetings between SBSPW/SBC's staff to ensure that continuing discussions on the topic of SBU went smoothly. Later in July, rumors circulated about SBM's involvement in a planned attack on SBC. Just for security, Dylan had extra security measures be taken. On July 25, it was confirmed a group of SpongeBuddy Mania users were planning on attacking SBC the following day. Over the course of the next few days, more news came into the light, revealing an apparent conspiracy against SBC. Dylan immediately responded, calling the claims "bullshit", although not doubting that such an organization might exist, although not with the skills, resources, or size as proclaimed. iDylan planned and executed Orca 8.1, with all of the scripting being done by MDPP. It was released on August 18, 2012 at a countdown party. Over the following months, iDylan began to develop the design of Jellyfish, an aesthetic system that would be used across all of SBU to streamline the network. On November 20, 2012, he was able to successfully avert the deletion of the YouTube channel after spongebobs1fan angrily hijacked it in retaliation of the SBC Staff. He also established a new staff system on the Xat, entirely separate from that on SBC. A launch date for SpongeBob Universe was set on January 1st, 2013 as part of a New Years celebration. Dylan designed much of the SBU design himself, with MDPP setting to code it. Management Style Dylan is known for being very dedicated to SBC, always believing in innovation. Despite his vision, he has been criticized for trying to take SBC places a few people don't feel it needs to be taken and not being content with the Community for what it currently is. He is very demanding and straightforward, something that has caused a few staff members to resign. At times, he has even gone as far as telling people that they're "too fucking stupid" to understand. He likes to have things certain ways, and has raged when people change aesthetics of the website without his permission. However, on the contrary, he has made the staff more democratic, and less of an autocracy as it once was, as well as made site-changing innovations that have revolutionized the Community. Besides MDPP, he has the most experience with coding and manages the servers and website. He is a huge advocate on collaboration, and has demanded people's input, at points threatening to remove them from the staff unless they participated. In terms of privledges, his authorization is often sought, and he is always the first to test projects created by MDPP. Opinions Opinions of Dylan were initially negative, several calling him a noob. However, as time progressed, several praised his maturity for his young age, calling him one of the brightest young minds they'd ever come across. After several incidents, he has regained respect from the Community as the one with the vision. Despite this, he has crossed many because of his brutal management style. Several described him as a "shithead" and "the reason SBC's staff sucks." Because of his unorthodox management methods, fellow administrators and staff members have resigned because of Dylan's micromanaging and sometimes rude comments on ideas, opinions, and occasionally even people. Spin-Offs Impact tvguy is most notably known in the Spin-Off industry for his hit Down Under, which was the second-most read spin-off while it aired, only behind Bikini Top. Down Under had an enormous imapct on the modern lit and spin-off world, being a pioneer of spin-offs that featured SBC members as its central cast. Down Under won numerous Spinnys, received critical acclaim, and eventually became a cult hit, as well as tvguy's most popular and known work. The show has since inspired an influx of spin-offs and lits in the same vein and is now considered a classic in the Spin-Off Silver Age. After going on a hiatus of over a year after cancelling Down Under, tvguy is expected to make a huge comeback with three brand new series, one of which has already premired Abyss, which many have speculated, is the followup to Down Under. Category:Users